Não haverá amanhã para nós
by maralice-chan
Summary: Jared é um cowboy com um estranho talento e que perdeu tudo o que amava. Agora tudo o que quer é colocar fim a sua agonia. Jensen acabou de assumir a propriedade do pai doente e precisa desesperadamente de ajuda para lidar com a fazenda e com seu amor não correspondido pelo melhor amigo. Um vislumbre do futuro une Jared e Jensen, mas o mesmo futuro pode separá-los.
1. Chapter 1

I

O cheiro de madeira queimada e fumaça invadiam sua narina. Uma dor lancinante na perna o impedia de se levantar. Mas ele precisava alcançá-lo. Jared se arrastou sobre o ventre. Seus olhos ardiam e seu pulmão queimava. A fumaça espessa tomava quase todo o local dificultando sua visão, mas Jared tinha uma noção de onde aquele homem estava, pois podia ouvir sua respiração áspera e ruidosa. Tateando a frente, ele tocou no corpo dele. Com muito esforço Jared conseguiu se arrastar para mais perto e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Os olhos verdes do homem estavam semifechados e seus lábios se abriam num sorriso triste.

– Você não vai morrer! – Jared disse com firmeza. – Eu não vou deixar.

As mãos do homem pressionavam debilmente uma ferida em sua barriga. O sangue abundante vazava por entre os dedos e escorria denso por do seu abdômen e ia se derramar no chão onde havia formado uma poça. Até Jared que não era médico sabia que aquilo era um mau sinal.

– Você vai ficar bem. – Jared disse começando a pressionar a ferida. – Você vai ficar bem.

– Não vou. – O homem disse com voz fraca. – Saia daqui enquanto é tempo.

– Não. – As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Jared. – Eu vou te salvar.

– Jared... – O homem segurou as mãos de Jared e as afastou de seu ferimento. – Tudo bem. – Ele sorriu. – Você já me salvou.

As mãos do homem perderam completamente a pouca força que tinham e seu sorriso se desfez lentamente. A luz dos seus olhos se apagou e o verde outrora límpido se tornou opaco. Jared ficou atordoado por um instante. Não compreendeu imediatamente o todo. Seu cérebro mandava uma mensagem que seu peito não queria aceitar. Mas, enfim, a certeza de que o homem estava morto lhe acertou como uma flecha. O desespero lhe consumiu e ele gritou cheio de dor:

– Nããão!

II

O peito de Jared subia e descia numa velocidade vertiginosa. Sua respiração ruidosa preenchia todo o quarto. A mulher ao seu lado na cama havia se sentado assim que o ouviu gritar. Mesmo sabendo que ela estava ali, Jared se sentia sozinho e desesperado. Como se a morte que presenciara em seu sonho fosse a realidade e a mulher na cama e o quarto escuro fossem uma ilusão.

– Amor, foi só um sonho. – A mulher o abraçou. – Não é real... Ainda não.

– Eu sei. – Jared disse se virando para beijá-la na testa. – Eu sei.

Jared saiu da cama e foi até o banheiro onde lavou o rosto com água fria. Depois ele se olhou no espelho e viu um homem com uma terrível expressão de angustia. Desde criança Jared percebera que era diferente. As crianças de sua idade sonhavam muitas coisas, mas apenas os sonhos de Jared se realizavam. Uma vez ele sonhou que o cachorrinho seria atropelado e chorando relatou seu sonho à mãe. Ela o acalmou e disse para ele não se preocupar, pois tudo não passava de um sonho. Poucas horas depois o cachorrinho fora atropelado exatamente da forma que Jared vira em seu sonho. Desde então ele se deu conta de que era um vidente.

Se Jared Padalecki fosse o filho de um casal urbano ou mesmo de pessoas menos simples, talvez tivesse se tornado um desses gurus que aparecem em Talkshows. Mas Jared era apenas o filho de um cowboy e de uma cozinheira de uma cidadezinha do Texas. Sendo assim, ele cresceu prevendo para o pai qual vaca ficaria prenha, qual bezerro se perderia no pasto, qual cavalo quebraria a pata. Seu talento, embora fosse um segredo de família, fez com que seu pai ascendesse de simples cowboy a capataz. Quando Jared terminou o colegial, Jim Beaver, o dono da Beaver's Farm, que era onde os Padalecki trabalhavam há duas gerações, decidiu bancar seus estudos. Então cinco anos depois, Jared voltou à fazenda com seu diploma de administração e passou a tomar a frente dos negócios de Beaver. Seus irmãos se formaram em outras áreas e partiram. Sua mãe morreu de uma complicação numa cirurgia de rim e seu pai morreu ao cair de um cavalo. Todos esses desfechos na vida de sua família foram previstos por Jared, mas mesmo assim ele não pôde impedi-los. Mesmo com seu enorme talento, Jared previu, mas também não pôde impedir que o filho de Beaver, a quem ele nomeara como procurador, vendesse a fazenda e sumisse com o dinheiro da venda. Jared bem que alertou Beaver, até revelou seu segredo, mas o homem não acreditou nele e quando percebeu que seu administrador falava a verdade, já era tarde demais.

Para Jared era um verdadeiro tormento sonhar com o futuro e não poder alterá-lo. Várias vezes ele tentou ser capaz de mudar o que estava por vir, mas nunca conseguiu. Porém, muitas vezes, ele ficava ansioso para que o futuro chegasse e assim ele pudesse viver aquilo que o esperava. Foi assim com Genevieve Cortese, a mulher que se tornou sua esposa e lhe deu um filho. Jared a amava. Não havia como não amar, mas ele sabia que o futuro não lhe reservava uma longa vida ao lado dela e da criança. Um ano após conhecer a mulher, Jared começou a sonhar com um homem. Sonhava com coisas simples como os dois andando a cavalo juntos ou conversando numa cozinha que ele não conhecia ou mesmo acordando na mesma cama. Jared contou seus sonhos à esposa. Só não contou as partes em que ele e o homem pareciam ser mais íntimos do que conviria ser. Genevieve não viu o menor problema com esses sonhos, mas quando Jared começou a sonhar com a morte do homem, até mesmo ela se preocupou. Há menos de seis meses, Jared sonhava todas as noites com a morte do homem e isso lhe afligia a alma. Mesmo sem conhecer o homem pessoalmente, Jared já se sentia muito próximo a ele.

Como sempre fazia, desde que os sonhos de morte começaram, Jared saiu de casa ainda de madrugada, foi até o estábulo, selou e montou seu cavalo e saiu para o pasto. A sensação da brisa fria em seu rosto e o ar molhado e saboroso a capim lhe transmitiam calma. Só de pensar que a sua vida ali chegara ao fim, fazia o peito de Jared se comprimir. Beaver tinha suas economias e iria usá-las para comprar uma pequena fazenda no Kansas. Como o lugar seria muito pequeno e sem lucro tão próximo, Beaver não poderia contratar Jared, mas lhe conseguira um emprego como capataz na fazenda de um amigo. Aquilo não era o melhor que Jared conseguira, mas era o que estava disposto a fazer. Quando Jared voltou para casa já era claro e Genevieve o aguardava na varanda com o filho nos braços. Jared sorriu. Como poderia sequer cogitar a ideia de abandonar Gen e o filho para se envolver com um homem? Jared foi até ela e a beijou.

– Eu fiz aquelas panquecas que você adora. – Ela informou.

– Que bom! Estou morrendo de fome!

Os dois entraram em casa e se sentaram a mesa da cozinha para tomarem o café. Jared assistiu deliciado a mulher alimentar o filho enquanto ele batia palminhas e gritava de felicidade quando a mãe fazia a comida de aviãozinho. Thomas era lindo e doce, exatamente como a mãe.

– A Dann ligou de novo. – Gen informou. – Ela disse que aquela vaga como administrador na fazenda do amigo dela ainda está de pé.

– Gen, já conversamos sobre isso. – Jared derramou calda de chocolate sobre suas panquecas. Lembrava-se claramente de estar à mesa de café da manhã ao lado do homem enquanto lia um jornal de Santa Fé. O amigo de Dann era dono de uma fazenda nessa cidade, por isso Jared acreditava que encontraria o homem de seus sonhos lá.

– Não. Você falou e nem quis escutar o meu lado. – Gen disse enquanto limpava o rosto de Thomas. – O salário que o amigo dela está oferecendo é ainda maior do que o que Beaver te pagava. Mas ao invés de aceitar esse emprego você vai aceitar ser capataz para receber um terço do que recebia antes? Isso é egoísmo, Jay.

– Não é egoísmo. – Jared negou. – Estou fazendo isso para que a nossa família continue junta.

– Você está fazendo isso por que não quer se encontrar com "o homem". – Era assim que Genevieve se referia ao homem que aparecia nos sonhos de Jared. – Jared, quantas vezes você tentou impedir que os seus sonhos se realizassem? Centenas de vezes. Mas obteve sucesso alguma vez? Não. Não adianta fugir, Jay. Se esse homem tiver que surgir na sua vida e morrer na sua frente, é isso o que acontecerá. Aceite.

– Gen, você não entende. – Jared levou as mãos ao rosto.

– Então explique. – Genevieve não entendia a atitude do marido. – Explique, amor.

– Tenho que ir à cidade. – Jared disse se levantando. – Não me espere para almoçar.

Jared se levantou, beijou o filho e saiu. Sabia que Gen não entendia seus motivos. Afinal nunca havia contado que ele e "o homem" se envolveriam de outra forma. Perguntou-se se Gen lhe entenderia se soubesse. Ainda estava relembrando dos sonhos com "o homem" quando voltava das compras na cidade. Já havia colocado tudo no pick-up, quando uma cigana o puxou pela mão.

– Deixe eu lhe dizer o que o destino lhe reserva. – Disse a mulher magra e quase sem dentes. Seus cabelos quase totalmente brancos e ralos estavam presos por um fino lenço e sua mão pouco mais que cadavérica segurava com força a mão do homem. Jay puxou sua mão e tirou do bolso algumas notas que jogou para ela.

– Isso é para não me incomodar mais. – Ele disse se afastando.

– Mas o senhor não quer saber o que eu vi? – A cigana perguntou enquanto Jared se afastava.

– Não. – Ele respondeu sem se voltar. Jared já estava entrando no pick-up quando a ouviu gritar.

– Quem foge do destino acaba sendo arrastado por ele.

Jared a ignorou e seguiu em frente. Não importava o que a cigana dissesse. Jared não presenciara a morte do pai e muito menos a da mãe, mas sofrera horrores por saber que estaria no enterro deles. Agora ver alguém morrer e não ser capaz de impedir era outra coisa. Ele não faria isso. Ele não se encontraria com "o homem".

III

Jim Beaver e Jared estavam montados conferindo pela última vez o trabalho dos cowboys. Os homens juntavam o gado do pasto para levá-los de volta ao cercado. No dia seguinte o novo dono da fazenda chegaria.

– Quatro gerações. – Jim disse. – Meu bisavô criou essa fazenda, meu avô a expandiu, meu pai a modernizou e eu consegui perdê-la.

– Não foi sua culpa, Jim. – Jared disse.

– Foi sim, Jay. – O homem disse com tristeza. – Os filhos nada mais são do que aquilo que os pais criaram e eu criei um pilantra capaz de roubar o próprio pai.

–... – Jared baixou a cabeça. Nunca gostara do filho de Jim. Sempre tivera um mau pressentimento sobre ele. Pressentimento que ficou mais forte com os sonhos e se confirmou com a venda da fazenda.

– Se eu pudesse, te manteria aqui, mas o novo dono já tem um administrador.

– Eu sei. – Jared disse.

– O meu amigo do Arizona... Ele cuidará bem de você, mas também já tem um administrador. – Jim baixou a cabeça. – Quando paguei seus estudos, não esperava que você se tornasse um capataz.

– Jim...

– Escute, rapaz. – Jim levantou a cabeça e lhe olhou feio. – Eu não paguei sua faculdade só para você me ajudar aqui. Eu queria que você tivesse um futuro, sabe? Queria que você tivesse opções. Mas você escolheu trabalhar para mim, mesmo quando eu disse que não precisava. Eu sou muito grato por isso. É por essa razão que vou lhe dar mais uma vez esse conselho: vá para Santa Fé trabalhar para o amigo da amiga da Gen. – Jared bufou. – Você tem um filho agora, rapaz. Quanto tempo acha que pode ficar sem se preocupar com o futuro? O salário de Santa Fé é maior que o de Arizona. Por seu filho, vá para Santa Fé.

–Não, Jim. – Jared foi firme. – Para lá eu não vou.

Jared galopou para longe do homem que foi como um segundo pai para ele. Jim agora acreditava que seus sonhos prediziam o futuro, mas mesmo assim não entendia como era para ele viver antecipadamente a morte de "o homem". Mesmo tentando mudar seu futuro, Jared relembrou as palavras da cigana: "Quem foge do destino acaba sendo arrastado por ele."

IV

Jared colocou a última caixa na carroceria da caminhonete. Gen estava no banco do carona e Thomas estava na cadeirinha no banco de trás. Jared lançou um último olhar para a casinha em que nascera e vivera a vida inteira. Aquele era um doloroso adeus, pois Jared não queria ir, mas era preciso. Ele entrou no carro, beijou Gen, lançou um olhar carinhoso para o filho e deu partida. Era hora de seguir em frente. Estavam na estrada há menos de uma hora quando Gen tirou seu cinto de segurança e se inclinou no banco da frente para a cadeirinha do bebê no banco de trás.

– O que houve, Gen? – Jared perguntou.

– O cinto da cadeirinha não está encaixado direito... – Ela disse ficando por cima do banco e se inclinando para ajustar o cinto do bebê.

– Quer que eu pare o carro? – Jared perguntou.

– Não precisa. – Ela disse. – É rapidinho...

Antes que pudesse sequer protestar, Jared viu um carro logo a sua frente derrapar e rodar na pista. Ele rodou o volante com toda a velocidade e se desviou do carro, mas isso lhe fez rodar também. Jared se desesperou. Gen e o bebê estavam sem cinto. Se tombassem a vida deles estaria em risco. Com uma precisão que julgava não possuir, Jared conseguiu parar o carro, mas ele ficou na horizontal no meio da pista. Jared olhou pela janela do seu lado e viu os carros que vinham em direção contraria freando para não atingi-los, mas quando se voltou para a janela do banco do passageiro, seu coração quase parou. Um caminhão veio rápido em direção ao seu carro e acertou em cheio o lado do passageiro onde Gen e o pequeno Thomas estavam. A última coisa que Jared se lembrou de ter visto foi o rosto apavorado de Genevieve.

V

Jared sentia dores em todas as partes do seu corpo. Sua cabeça doía, mas mesmo assim, ele sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido e imaginava o desenrolar dos fatos. Quando abriu os olhos não se surpreendeu ao ver Jim ali.

– Jay, graças a Deus! – O homem disse. – Vou avisar ao médico que você acordou...

– Ainda não. – Jared disse. – Jim, me conte. O que aconteceu com Gen e com o Thomas?

– Jay, não pense nisso agora... – Jim disse tentando mudar de assunto.

– Confirme o que eu já sei, Jim. – Jared pediu. Jim ficou meio sem jeito, mas cedeu.

– O Thomas morreu na hora. A Gen se foi antes de chegar ao hospital.

Jared fechou os olhos com força e as lágrimas jorraram como uma torrente. O choro alto que estava preso em sua garganta desde que ele recuperou a consciência irrompeu alto e sofrido. Jim segurou a sua mão e ficou ao seu lado até o pranto cessar. Quando, enfim, todo o choro se esvaiu, Jared respirou fundo e pediu.

– Faça um favor para mim, Jim.

– Qualquer coisa, rapaz.

– Ligue para Dannel Harris, amiga da Gen, e avise que eu aceito o emprego com o amigo dela. Jared disse quase sem emoção.

O destino havia mostrado que tinha poder suficiente e vontade o bastante para não deixá-lo fugir. Se ele tinha que ir a Santa Fé, conhecer "o homem", se envolver com ele e vê-lo morrer, então Jared o faria. Ele iria até o fim, até seu último sonho e depois morreria. Não queria mais viver.

VI

Três semanas depois.

Dann dirigia. O tempo todo ela olhava para ele como se esperasse que o viúvo da amiga fosse surtar a qualquer momento. Mesmo achando a atitude dela desnecessária, Jared não a repreendeu nem nada. Dann não precisava fazer o que estava fazendo. Quando lhe ofereceu um emprego o fizera pela amiga que agora estava morta. No momento, Dann não tinha nenhuma obrigação de continuar ajudando-o a conseguir um emprego que ele já havia recusado umas três vezes.

– Você vai gostar de lá, Jay. – Ela disse com um sorriso. – A Emerald's Farm é muito maior e mais produtiva que a fazenda do Beaver. Por isso que o salário oferecido é muito maior.

– Certo. – Jared tentou sorrir para ela.

– Chegamos. – Ela anunciou.

Os dois passaram pela porteira da fazenda e percorreram vários hectares de terra antes de chegarem à sede. Jared olhou de boca aberta a casa grande. A sede da fazenda de Beaver era enorme, mas a sede de Emerald era um colosso. A casa tinha três andares, cerca de vinte cômodos por andar e era construída em estilo colonial. Assim que Dann estacionou em frente à casa, Jared tirou o cinto e desceu. Estava olhando para a casa de fazenda mais fantástica que vira na vida quando viu um homem sair de lá. Ele era loiro, tinha os olhos verdes como esmeraldas e lábios carnudos e convidativos. Sua pele clara e seus cílios longos como os de garotas davam-lhe a aparência de alguém frágil, mas ele possuía a compleição de um verdadeiro cowboy. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Jared teve certeza: aquele era "o homem".


	2. Chapter 2

I

A luz do sol penetrava por entre as telhas do estábulo e atingia em cheio seu rosto. Jensen abriu os olhos incomodado e tentou se levantar, mas as pernas estavam bambas e ele quase caiu. Com esforço, ele se firmou sobre os pés e cambaleou para fora do estado. Só quando saiu para a clara manhã de fim de maio é que ele se deu conta de que estava completamente nu.

– Mas que porra! – Xingou consigo mesmo enquanto voltava para o estábulo e procurava suas roupas na baia vazia onde dormira. Estava terminando de se vestir quando ouviu passos atrás de si.

– Já de pé, gostosão? – Uma voz gostosa chegou aos seus ouvidos. Jensen não precisou se virar para descobrir a identidade do dono daquela voz.

– Você me deixou dormir aqui, seu cretino! – Jensen se virou para encarar Tom Welling, o sexy administrador da Storm Farm, onde trabalhava como veterinário.

– Ei, eu dormi aqui também. – Tom disse sorrindo enquanto entregava uma caneca de café para ele. – Mas, ao contrário de você, eu acordo cedo.

– Cretino! – Jensen xingou, mas sorriu ao aceitar o café e tomar o primeiro gole. – Que noite! – Jensen suspirou. – Acho que vou andar com as pernas abertas por um bom tempo.

– Ninguém irá notar. – Tom disse sorrindo ainda mais. – Você já tem as pernas arqueadas mesmo...

– Cretino gostoso! – Jensen deu um beijinho em Tom. O moreno já o puxava para seus braços, quando ouviram um pigarro. Ambos olharam para a entrada do estábulo e depararam-se com um dos cowboys da fazenda. Jensen afastou-se de Tom rapidamente, mas o administrador fez questão de enlaçar sua cintura enquanto olhava desafiadoramente para o Cowboy.

– Algum problema, Carlton? – Tom perguntou.

– O Sr. Morgan está chamando o doutor. – Carlton disse com uma nota de asco na voz ao se referir a Jensen.

– Se é só isso... – Com um mover de cabeça, Tom sinalizou que era para o cowboy sair.

Carlton saiu, mas Jensen não voltou à atitude carinhosa de antes. Muito pelo contrário. Ele deu um empurrão em Tom que quase o derrubou no chão.

– Por que fez isso, idiota? – Jensen disse saindo do estábulo. – Eu já disse que discrição é essencial no nosso ramo.

– E eu já disse que não me importo com a opinião desses cowboys. – Tom rebateu tentando trazer Jensen de volta para os seus braços, mas o loiro o repeliu. – Qual o problema, Jensen? – Tom cruzou os braços sobre o peito volumoso. – Estamos juntos há três meses e você age como se eu fosse o seu flertezinho sujo que não quer que ninguém saiba. Acorda! Todo mundo sabe sobre a gente. Até o Sr. Morgan.

– E isso era para fazer eu me sentir melhor? – Jensen se dirigiu à saída. Tom foi atrás dele. – Eu já disse que gosto de privacidade e discrição. – Jensen o lembrou. – Caso não tenha notado, o Texas não costuma ser muito cordial com cowboys gays.

– Aqui não é Santa Fé, Jensen. – Tom o lembrou. – O Sr. Morgan não é o seu pai. Ele não irá te colocar na rua só por que você é gay.

– Por eu ser gay, não, mas por eu andar fornicando com o administrador dele no estábulo, sim.

Tom revirou os olhos e deixou Jensen ir às pressas em direção à casa principal. Quando Jensen chegou à varanda da casa, Morgan o aguardava sentado numa cadeira de balanço.

– Desculpe, Sr. Morgan. – Jensen apressou-se a dizer. – Eu juro que isso não irá se repetir.

– Se está se referindo às suas trepadas com o Tom nos quatro cantos da fazenda, é melhor saber que eu não acredito em promessas de político e muito menos em promessas de um veterinário safado como você. – Morgan disse sorrindo. Jensen corou. O homem se levantou e colocou uma mão no ombro do veterinário. – Não, Jensen. Não lhe chamei por causa de sua transa com o Tom. – Ele havia mudado para uma postura séria e seu tom de voz fez Jensen se perguntar o que havia de errado. – Ligaram do hospital de Santa Fé, Jensen. Seu pai sofreu um AVC.

II

Jensen chegou ao hospital apressado. Quem ligou do hospital não deu muitas notícias sobre o estado de seu pai. Jensen só sabia que ele estava ali internado. Assim que chegou à recepção, se deparou com Mackenzie, sua irmã mais nova falando ao telefone. Jensen se aproximou dela cheio de aflição, mas a mulher continuou em sua ligação e mal demonstrou que viu o irmão. A conversa dela se prolongou e Jensen perdeu a paciência. Sem a menor gentileza, ele arrancou o celular da mão da irmã e o atirou pela janela aberta mais próxima.

– O que está fazendo, seu idiota?! – Ela se irritou.

– Eu estou tentando saber notícias do papai! É isso que estou fazendo. – Jensen estava vermelho de raiva. Ele e Kenzie sempre haviam se dado bem, mas às vezes, a indiferença da irmã nas horas críticas o fazia perder a cabeça.

– Sem stress. – Kenzie disse. – O papai está bem. Ele deve ter alta mais à tarde...

– Mas já?! – Jensen se surpreendeu. Não fazia nem três horas desde que recebera a notícia.

– Ele já está aqui há duas semanas.

– Duas semanas?! E só agora vocês me avisam?

– Foi o papai quem quis assim. – Kenzie deu de ombros. – Nem entendi por que, hoje de manhã, ele mandou te chamar.

– Obrigado pela consideração. – Jensen disse sentido.

– Finalmente! – Josh vinha se aproximando. – Pensei que não chegaria nunca! – Jensen recebeu um rápido abraço do irmão mais velho. – Como você está?

– Sendo excluído dos assuntos de família. – Jensen disse carrancudo.

– O velho não quis te chamar, cara. Fazer o quê...? – Josh deu de ombros.

– Agora que o Jensen chegou, podemos ir? – Kenzie parecia impaciente.

– Claro! Vamos. – Josh seguiu na frente sendo seguido pelos irmãos mais novos.

– Como ele está? – Jensen quis saber.

– Ele perdeu os movimentos da parte esquerda do corpo. – Kenzie disse com certa indiferença. – Os médicos acham que há uma pequena chance dele recuperar os movimentos com fisioterapia. Eu já liguei para aquele seu amigo, o Chris Kane. Ele vai começar a fisioterapia com o papai assim que o velho for para casa.

– Sei... – Jensen tentou ignorar o nó que se formou em seu estômago assim que escutou o nome de Chris. – No mais ele está bem?

– Bem. – Kenzie deu de ombros. – Só está mais rabugento.

– Ele chegou. – Josh anunciou assim que entrou no quarto segurando a porta aberta para o irmão passar. Jensen hesitou um pouco, mas, por fim, entrou.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver a aparência do pai. Roger Ackles parecia ter envelhecido bastante desde a última vez que se viram. Seus olhos verdes antes vivos e quentes como esmeraldas em chamas estavam apagados, quase sem vida. Seu rosto, outrora corado de sol, estava pálido e murcho. Jensen se aproximou do pai e tentou abraçá-lo, mas foi repelido com um safanão.

– Sem frescuras, por favor! – Roger pediu cheio de mau humor. – Não chamei você aqui para isso.

– Então chamou para quê? – Jensen perguntou emburrado. – Depois de dez anos, pai, me chamou aqui para quê?

– Cuidado com seu tom de voz, moleque. – Roger rosnou. – Meu braço direito ainda está bom o bastante... – Ao dizer isso, Roger erguera o braço para reforçar a ameaça. Jensen simplesmente virou o rosto. Ao ver o filho baixar a cabeça, Roger voltou a se recostar nos travesseiros e respirou fundo. – Agora que os três estão aqui, vou anunciar quais serão suas funções de hoje em diante.

– O quê?! – Josh e Kenzie perguntaram surpresos. Jensen apenas olhou para o pai de esguelha, desconfiado.

– Josh, você vai cuidar da administração da fazenda. – Josh abriu a boca para protestar, mas Roger não lhe deu chances. – Kenzie, pode ajudar seu irmão já que é advogada. E Jensen... Você vai cuidar dos animais, é claro.

– Pai, o senhor está pensando que a gente vai tomar conta da fazenda? – Josh perguntou horrorizado.

Jensen estudou minuciosamente a aparência do irmão. O terno fino e os sapatos importados indicavam que sua carreira como administrador de uma grande empresa de transportes em Chicago ia bem. Kenzie também se vestia como uma advogada de sucesso. Fora Jensen, com seus jeans, camisa xadrez, botas e chapéu; apenas o velho Roger Ackles ali parecia ter nascido em uma fazenda.

– Eu não estou pensando. – Ackles disse com firmeza. – A fazenda é o patrimônio de vocês, por isso é vocês quem devem cuidar dela e é isso o que farão.

– Sem chances. – Kenzie cruzou os braços. – Eu estou prestes a me casar. Acha que o meu noivo vai querer sair da Califórnia para tomar conta de uma fazenda nos canfudós do Texas? Nunca. – Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos lisos e compridos. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, pai, me ligue. Mas não me peça para tomar conta da fazenda e abandonar minha vida.

Ackles abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Josh se adiantou.

– Eu sou muito grato por ter bancado meus estudos, pai. Sério. – Josh colocou a mão no peito. – Mas eu finalmente cheguei ao topo. Eu sou o vice-presidente da maior empresa de transportes de Chicago. Eu não vou trocar isso pela fazenda.

– Vocês... – Ackles rosnou baixo, ameaçador. – Eu criei vocês. Eu os pus nesse maldito mundo e fiz de vocês o que são! Essas carreiras das quais se gabam tanto são graças a mim e a nossa fazenda! Agora que eu não posso mais tomar conta da fazenda que foi o lar de vocês, o lar da mãe de vocês... Vocês me abandonam?!

– Ninguém está abandonando o senhor, pai. – Kenzie disse. – Só não queremos abandonar nossas vidas por causa de uma propriedade que só o senhor ama.

– Só eu amo?! Só eu amo?! – Roger ficou vermelho. Jensen temeu que ele passasse mal. – Sumam daqui! Seus ingratos! Eu não quero vê-los!

Josh pareceu que iria dizer algo, mas desistiu. Os três garotos Ackles sabiam muito bem que quando o pai estava nervoso, não adiantava nada argumentar com ele. Josh e Kenzie saíram. Espumando de raiva, Roger fechou os olhos.

– E você, bonequinha? – Roger perguntou com sarcasmo. – Não vai dizer que tem um garanhão te esperando em algum canto e que por isso não pode cuidar da fazenda onde nasceu?

– Não. – Jensen disse baixinho. – Eu vou pedir conta e voltar para casa.

Roger abriu os olhos e encarou o filho do meio. Jensen havia sido seu maior orgulho durante muito tempo. Dos três filhos, Jensen era o que mais entendia da fazenda e era o único que a amava com todo o coração. Se há dez anos, Jensen não tivesse aberto o jogo sobre sua sexualidade, Roger continuaria fechando os olhos para o seu jeito e tapando os ouvidos para as fofocas que rolavam a seu respeito. A confissão rendera a Roger vergonha e dor, e a Jensen, ser expulso de casa. Roger não aceitava que Jensen sequer pisasse na soleira da porta de casa nem mesmo em ocasiões festivas. Agora ele fora o único que aceitara voltar para a fazenda e ajudá-lo com ela.

– Faça como quiser. – Roger disse voltando a fechar os olhos.

Jensen não esperava uma reação diferente do pai. Roger Ackles era osso duro de roer. Mesmo quando precisava, ele não dava o braço a torcer. Jensen saiu do quarto e já começou a tomar as providências necessárias para cuidar da fazenda do pai. A primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para Danneel Hills, sua amiga de longa data.

– Alô, Dann? Sabe aquela sua amiga casada com um administrador de fazenda...? Será que o marido dela ainda está procurando emprego?

III

Jensen tirou a cadeira de rodas do porta-malas e a abriu em frente à porta do passageiro. Roger mal olhou para o filho enquanto esse o carregava para fora do carro e o colocava sentado na cadeira.

– Está confortável, pai? – Jensen perguntou.

– Quem liga? – Roger estava muito mal humorado. – Leve-me para dentro.

– Claro. – Jensen empurrou a cadeira de rodas em direção a casa, mas parou diante dos degraus da escada que dava para a fazenda. Roger bufou.

– Eu ajudo. – Roger e Jensen olharam para trás e depararam-se com Christian Kane, o amigo de infância de Jensen que era fisioterapeuta. – Quanto tempo, hein, Jen?

– Bastante! – Jensen corou ao ser abraçado pelo amigo. Roger revirou os olhos. – Acho que vou ter que mandar fazerem uma rampa aqui...

– Você acha, princesa? – Roger caçoou. – Eu vou ficar aqui no sol o dia todo?

Jensen e Chris trocaram olhares antes de cada um agarrar um lado da cadeira e erguerem-na no ar com o velho Ackles sobre ela. Juntos, eles conseguiram colocá-la na varanda. Jensen já havia pedido à velha Rose, que trabalhava na casa há anos, para arrumar um quarto para o pai no primeiro andar. Assim que ele e Chris o instalaram lá, os dois foram para a cozinha em busca de uma cerveja gelada para vencer o calor.

– Que dureza! – Chris comentou.

– É, mas ele se recupera. – Jensen disse tomando um longo gole de sua cerveja.

– Farei de tudo para que isso aconteça. – Chris afirmou. – E como você está, Jen? Não te vejo desde aquele jogo do Chicago no ano passado.

– Vou indo... – Jensen desconversou. No ano anterior, Jensen havia se confessado mais uma vez para Chris e novamente fora rejeitado. Chris era seu melhor amigo, mas era também seu grande amor.

– Você tinha alguém onde trabalhava? – Chris quis saber.

– É, tinha. Mas não era nada sério. – Jensen levou a garrafa aos lábios. – Mesmo se eu não tivesse voltado, teria acabado mais cedo ou mais tarde.

– Jen, você tem que se esforçar para encontrar o cara certo. – Chris o advertiu.

– Eu já encontrei o cara certo. – Jensen baixou a cabeça. – Mas ele não me quer...

– Jen, eu já disse que sou hetero, cara. – Chris suspirou. – Sinto muito. Se você fosse uma garota, eu até te pegava, loirão, mas um homem... Não rola.

– Eu sei. – Jensen ergueu a cabeça e sorriu tristemente para o amigo. – Só falta o meu coração saber também.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas se encarando.

– Ei, loirinha! – Ouviram Roger gritar do quarto. – Deixa de boilagem e vem cá me ajudar!

Jensen revirou os olhos e foi atender o pai. Chris continuou na cozinha. Achava incrível como as coisas entre Roger Ackles e o filho estavam. Há dez anos, Chris convencera Jensen a contar a verdade para o pai. Apesar do resultado da confissão, Chris ainda achava que Jensen havia feito o certo.

Eram amigos desde crianças e ninguém conhecia Jensen tão bem quanto ele ou conhecia suas dores. No princípio os dois não se falavam muito. Jensen era o garoto estranho da escola. Ele era muito tímido e usava camisa de mangas compridas mesmo no isolado pelos cantos e rechaçava qualquer tentativa de aproximação da parte das outras crianças. Mas um dia um professor os obrigou a fazer um trabalho juntos. Os dois se encontraram na casa de Chris e num descuido, Jensen deixou que a manga de sua camisa subisse. Assim Chris viu os cortes em seu pulso.

Jensen foi embora correndo e no outro dia não foi à aula. Uma semana depois ele apareceu e se surpreendeu por Chris não ter contado seu segredo a ninguém. Os dois conversaram e Jensen contou que ele mesmo fazia os cortes, ainda que não soubesse bem o motivo. Pouco depois os dois se tornaram amigos inseparáveis. Com o tempo, Jensen parou de fazer cortes em si mesmo e na puberdade ele contou a Chris que era gay. Chris já desconfiava, por isso não se importou muito com isso. A única coisa que causou perturbação a Chris, foi quando Jensen disse que estava apaixonado por ele. Chris o recusou, claro, mas isso não fez Jensen deixar de amá-lo ou deixar de se confessar de tempos em tempos. Mesmo quando Jensen foi expulso de casa e arrumou um emprego em outra cidade, os dois ainda se encontravam e vez ou outra Jensen se declarava.

Se pudesse, Chris retribuiria o amor de Jensen, mas não o amava dessa forma. Não era só o fato de serem homens. Chris simplesmente não correspondia aos sentimentos de Jensen. Desejava do fundo do coração que Jensen encontrasse um cara bacana e fosse feliz com ele, mas o amigo não olhava para ninguém além dele. O que fazer?

IV

Jensen tentava colocar a papelada da fazenda em ordem, porém não entendia nada de administração. Havia tentado contratar o marido de uma amiga de Dann, mas o homem rejeitara sua oferta. Agora Jensen tinha que cuidar dos animais, da propriedade e dos negócios sozinho até conseguir um administrador. Andava acordando às quatro da manhã e indo dormir depois das dez da noite. Na manhã anterior, fizera um parto complicado da Vaca premiada do pai e vacinara uma parte do gado, mas levaria mais alguns dias até vacinar todos os animais. Terminaria esse trabalho mais rápido se não tivesse que tratar com fornecedores e compradores durante boa parte do dia e, à noite, se trancar no escritório para mexer com a papelada. Já estava se sentindo sobrecarregado. Se não encontrasse um administrador rápido, ele também teria um AVC. Estava pensado seriamente sobre isso quando o telefone tocou.

– Alô?

– Oi, Jen! É a Dann.

– Oi, Dann! Tudo bem contigo?

– Tudo. – Havia um tom diferente na voz da mulher que fez uma ruguinha de preocupação surgir na testa de Jensen. – Escuta, você ainda precisa de um administrador?

– Desesperadamente. Por quê?

– Sabe o marido daquela minha amiga?

– Ele mudou de idéia? – Jensen se surpreendeu. – De repente assim?

– Eles sofreram um acidente de carro. – Dann ficou em silêncio por um tempo. – Ele perdeu a mulher e o filho e agora precisa de um novo começo.

– Meu Deus! – Jensen ficou horrorizado. – Ele está bem?

– Vai ficar em algumas semanas.

– Sei... – Jensen precisava de um administrador para ontem, mas mesmo assim não tinha como dizer não a alguém que acabara de perder a mulher e o filho. – Diga para ele levar o tempo que for preciso para se recuperar. O emprego é dele.

– Obrigada.

Os dois se despediram e Jensen desligou o telefone pensando em que tipo de homem quebrado acabara de contratar. Seu pai não iria gostar nada dessa história. O melhor era não contar. Jensen decidiu.

V

Jensen estava terminando de se trocar após passar a manhã toda cuidando do gado, quando Tim, um jovem Cowboy da fazenda, foi avisá-lo de que o novo administrador havia chegado. Jensen nem teve tempo de se preparar para o que vira. Jared Padalecki, o novo administrador da fazenda, era o homem mais lindo que Jensen já vira na vida. Era mais alto que Tom, mas possuía um corpo igualmente esculpido. Os olhos eram como folhas no início do outono, os lábios eram finos e rosados, a testa larga sob uma cascata de cabelos castanho com algumas mechas meio douradas de sol. Jensen prendeu o fôlego. O homem seria seu administrador. Péssima idéia ficar atraído por ele. Ainda mais com seu pai por perto. Mesmo assim, Jensen não pôde evitar a atração. Estava ferrado.


	3. Chapter 3

I

Jensen desceu as escadas rapidamente e foi ao encontro da amiga e do novo administrador. Dann lhe deu um abraço apertado.

– Bom te ver, garota! – Jensen disse.

– Bom ver você. – Ela saiu de seus braços e parou para olhá-lo. – Deus! Parece que a cada ano que passa você fica mais lindo.

– Digo o mesmo sobre você. – Jensen lhe deu um beijo no rosto e se voltou para o homem alto ao lado dela. – E você deve ser Jared Padalecki... – Jensen estendeu a mão. – Eu sou Jensen Ackles, veterinário e filho do dono da fazenda.

– Prazer. – Jared disse sério antes de olhar em volta como se buscasse algo. – E onde está o dono?

– Tirando uma soneca. – Jensen disse sorrindo. – Meu pai sofreu um AVC, por isso quem tem tomado conta da fazenda sou eu. Todos os assuntos relacionados à fazenda podem ser tratados comigo.

– Claro. Desculpe... – Jared pediu sem jeito. – Eu não queria ofender...

– Não ofendeu. Venha! – Jensen o chamou. – Vou mostrar o seu quarto.

Jensen carregou parte da bagagem de Jared. Ele e Dann iam à frente conversando sobre o clima em Santa Fé e sobre as particularidades da fazenda. Jared apenas escutava sem fazer nenhum comentário. Jensen o achou muito reservado, mas isso não diminuiu nenhum pouco o seu interesse. Jensen adorava um desafio. Sabia que Jared era hetero. Afinal, o homem fora casado há bem pouco tempo, mas o olhar demorado que recebeu dele não deixava dúvidas: Jared também podia vir a jogar no seu time.

– É aqui. – Disse abrindo a porta para que Jared entrasse primeiro. Jared entrou timidamente e estudou o lugar. – Gostou? É por pouco tempo. – Jensen disse entrando e colocando a bagagem sobre a cama. – Vou mandar reformar a antiga casa sede da fazenda. Ela é do tempo do meu bisavô, mas com alguns retoques... Até lá, você fica como meu hóspede.

– Certo. – Jared disse simplesmente.

– Bom, vou deixar você se instalar. – Jensen disse. – Eu estarei lá embaixo. A gente pode dar uma volta pela fazenda depois...

– Certo.

– Certo, então... – Jensen saiu do quarto.

Jared fechou os olhos e em sua mente se avivaram as imagens daquele quarto decorado com suas fotografias e seus pôsteres de times de baseball. Vira-se enroscado com Jensen na cama enquanto se beijavam e sorriam como se compartilhassem um sentimento profundo.

Balançando a cabeça, ele afastou as imagens. Não queria pensar em si mesmo com Jensen. O homem era lindo e era seu destino, mas Jared não queria amá-lo. Não queria amá-lo por que iria perdê-lo muito em breve.

II

Jensen se despediu de Dann e voltou para a casa. Jared o esperava ao pé da escada. Ao vê-lo ali, Jensen pensou que nunca vira na vida um homem mais deslumbrante. Jared era lindo e quente.

– Pronto para o passeio? – Jensen perguntou.

– Claro. – Jared deu um meio sorriso e Jensen se xingou baixinho. É claro que deixara o cara sem graça o secando daquele modo.

– Vamos, então...

Quando saíram de casa, encontraram Tim já com os cavalos selados e prontos para serem montados. Jensen montaria o Thunder. Ele era o cavalo mais arisco da fazenda e, antes, só permitia ser montado por Roger. Jensen levara certo tempo até conseguir domá-lo para seu uso. Para Jared, Jensen escolhera o Storm. Assim como Thunder, Storm era um dos maiores reprodutores da fazenda e era também meio arisco. Mas Dann havia dito que Jared era um excelente cavaleiro. Mais que isso, Jared tinha nascido para ser um cowboy.

– Esse é o Storm. – Jensen disse pegando a rédea de Tim e passando-a para Jared. – É todo seu. Considere como um presente de boas vindas.

– Mas um cavalo desses... – Jared acariciou o cavalo e esse se eriçou. – Não posso aceitar. – Jared sabia bem quanto custava um garanhão daquele porte.

– Não faça caso disso. – Jensen montou em Thunder. – Essa fazenda, além de criar gado, cria as melhores montarias da região. Um cavalo a mais, um a menos...

– Parece que a fazenda é bem rentável. – Jared comentou ao montar em Storm.

– Temos tido bons anos. – Jensen disse conduzindo sua montaria em direção ao pasto. Jared ia logo atrás.

Os dois percorreram toda a fazenda e isso levou quase o dia inteiro. Quando já era bem tarde, voltaram para casa. Rose já os esperava com o jantar, então Jared subiu para uma ducha rápida antes da refeição. Quando desceu, todos já estavam à mesa. Assim que entrou na sala de jantar, Jensen sorriu e lhe indicou um lugar a sua frente.

– Então é você o administrador. – Roger Ackles comentou o estudando.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Ackles. – Jared apertou sua mão.

– Se você for tão bom quanto suas recomendações dizem, o prazer é todo meu.

– Espero atender às suas expectativas. – Jared disse meio sem jeito.

– Pai... – Jensen olhou feio para o homem, depois se voltou sorrindo para Jared. – Não dê muita ideia para o que ele diz. Aqui. Prove um pouco do guisado de carne da Rose. Tenho certeza de que você nunca provou nada igual.

Após o jantar, Jared voltou para o seu quarto e Jensen foi ajudar o pai a se deitar. Já o tinha colocado na cama e se virara para ir embora, quando o ouviu.

– Jensen. – A voz de Roger estava estranhamente baixa.

– Sim? – Jensen se virou para olhá-lo.

– Eu vi.

– Viu o quê? – Jensen não o compreendeu.

– Seus olhares para cima do administrador. – Roger disse cheio de asco.

– Viu? – Jensen pensou em negar, mas decidiu que não faria o menor sentido. – E daí? Eu sou gay e o senhor sabe disso. O que tem demais se eu me interessei por ele?

– O que tem demais?! – Roger rosnou encarando o filho. – Eu posso estar muito agradecido por você estar aqui cumprindo sua obrigação enquanto seus irmãos caíram fora, mas nem por isso vou aceitar safadeza embaixo do meu teto.

– O senhor chamaria de safadeza se Jared fosse uma mulher e eu tivesse me interessado por ela? – Jensen questionou.

– Não me provoque, bonequinha! – Roger ameaçou.

Jensen abriu a boca para dar uma resposta bem desaforada ao pai, mas desistiu. Roger era turrão e orgulhoso. Era bem capaz de ele expulsá-lo de casa de novo, mesmo precisando dele e isso Jensen não queria. Seu pai precisava dele e Jensen não o deixaria na mão. Com um pesado suspiro, Jensen saiu do quarto deixando seu pai sozinho. Iria para o seu quarto e esfriaria a cabeça.

III

Jared colocou a fotografia dele com a esposa e o filho na cabeceira da cama. Genevieve e Thomas pareciam tão felizes. Jared só queria que essa felicidade continuasse.

– Amo vocês. – Sussurrou para a fotografia antes de apagar a luz para dormir.

Mas o sono não veio rápido. Jared ainda se lembrava do sorriso quente de Jensen e de seu jeitinho carinhoso e descontraído. Antes pensava que sua relação com Jensen se basearia em sua beleza estonteante, mas agora via que não. Além de bonito, Jensen era uma pessoa extremamente agradável. Essa combinação mais o fato de que Jared ainda tinha frescas em sua memória todas as imagens dos sonhos em que os dois se perdiam nos braços um do outro o faziam se sentir numa doce armadilha. De que adiantava cair de amores por Jensen Ackles se depois o veria morrer sem poder fazer nada para impedir? Jared não sabia o que provocaria a morte de Jensen, mas sabia que ele não seria capaz de impedi-la. Assim como não foi capaz de impedir a morte de Gen e Thomas.

Dormiu pensando no quanto seria terrível quando Jensen morresse e o deixasse sozinho. Já sofria por antecedência.

IV

Quando Jensen desceu, ainda de madrugada, para tomar seu café, encontrou Jared já de pé conversando com Rose. A mulher acordava cedo para que Jensen tomasse ao menos uma xícara de café antes de ir ver o gado.

– Jared! – Jensen não escondeu sua surpresa. – Você não precisa acordar tão cedo...

– Força do hábito. – Jared disse tomando um gole de café. – Além disso, gosto de acompanhar os cowboys com o gado. Isso me ajuda a ter uma ideia melhor do que estou lidando na hora de mexer com a papelada.

– Se gosta assim... – Jensen disse indo se sentar ao seu lado. Ao contrário da enorme mesa da sala de jantar, na cozinha havia apenas uma mesa pequena e redonda. Jensen preferia tomar seu café ali. Deixava a mesa de jantar apenas para quando tinha que fazer as refeições com Roger. Rose se sentou do outro lado. Os três tomaram café enquanto conversavam sobre nada de importante. Quando terminaram, Jensen apanhou seu chapéu e o colocou na cabeça antes de sair de casa sendo seguido por Jared. O homem estava estranhamente calado.

Claro que Jensen sabia que ele havia passado por uma tragédia. Ele perdera a mulher e o filho, mas Jensen sentia que havia algo mais ali. Algo que ele gostaria de descobrir. Tim levou até eles Thunder e Storm. Os dois montaram e seguiram lado a lado pela fazenda. Jensen sabia que era cedo para tocar no assunto, mas não conseguia se conter.

– Então, Jared... – Jensen começou. – Eu soube sobre o acidente... Dann me contou.

– É. Eu sei. – Jared disse sem encará-lo, mas não demonstrando estar irritado por Jensen saber sobre seu passado.

– Você está bem?

– Bem o bastante para fazer o trabalho. – Jared disse.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – Jensen disse. – Pode não parecer, mas eu me preocupo com você.

– Por quê? – Jared o encarou. Jensen enrubesceu. Não poderia contar que se preocupava por que sentia uma enorme atração por ele, não é?

– Bem, você parece um cara legal e... – Jensen suspirou. – Deus! Como posso dizer isso sem que você me interprete mal...?

– Eu já estou te interpretando mal. – Jared disse virando o rosto. – Desde os olhares de ontem...

– Ah, Céus! – Jensen ficou ainda mais vermelho. – Eu devia ganhar um prêmio por minha indiscrição.

– Então... Você é gay? – Jared perguntou o olhando de esguelha.

– Sou. – Jensen assumiu sem o menor constrangimento. Há muito tempo estava em paz com sua condição. – E você?

– Bem... – Jared voltou a desviar o olhar. – Sou bissexual.

– Ah! Suspeitei... – Jensen disse sorrindo. – Seus olhares para cima de mim também não foram muito discretos...

– Ah... – Jared corou escandalosamente e isso fez Jensen sorrir ainda mais. Jared ficava adorável todo vermelho.

– Então...? Eu sou seu tipo? – Jensen perguntou.

– Não realmente. – Jared disse baixando a cabeça. – Gosto de caras do tipo mais frágeis, menos mandões e bem menos másculos, mas você... Mesmo não sendo meu tipo...

– Você é totalmente o meu tipo. – Jensen disse. Jared, então, o encarou. – Gostei de você assim que o vi.

– Seu pai sabe...?

– Sabe. – Jensen desviou o olhar. – Mas não aceita.

– Isso é um problema. – Jared concluiu.

– Não se formos discretos. – Jensen se voltou para ele sorrindo. – Que tal tomarmos uma bebida hoje à noite? Tem um bar ótimo na cidade...

– Já está me chamando para um encontro? – Jared sorriu sugestivamente.

– Não há por que perder tempo. A vida é curta... – Assim que acabou de dizer isso, Jensen se deu conta da mancada que dera. – Sinto muito, Jared. Eu sou um idiota.

– Tudo bem. – Jared lhe sorriu. – A vida é mesmo muito curta.

– Sinto muito. – Jensen ficou sem graça. A família de Jared havia morrido recentemente e Jensen vinha com aquelas palavras imprudentes... Que tolo ele era.

– Não se desculpe, Jensen. – Jared emparelhou seu cavalo ao de Jensen e tocou em seu rosto fazendo o veterinário o olhar cheio de surpresa e expectativa. – Está tudo bem. – Ele disse antes de tocar os lábios dele de leve com os seus e afastar-se rapidamente. Jensen suspirou.

– Se fizer isso de novo, vou mandar para o espaço a discrição e te atacar aqui mesmo. – Ele ameaçou. Jared apenas gargalhou.

– Sexo em cima de cavalos? – Perguntou sorrindo.

– Nunca fiz isso antes, mas não custa nada experimentar...

Antes que tivessem a chance de sequer pensar melhor em colocar essa fantasia em prática, um cowboy se aproximou dizendo que tinham problemas com o parto da vaca premiada da fazenda. Jensen sorriu de lado para Jared e se afastou para fazer seu trabalho. Jared sorriu de volta e foi inspecionar o gado.

V

Os afazeres da fazenda mantiveram Jensen e Jared ocupados e afastados o dia inteiro. À noite, se encontraram em frente à casa. Jensen sorriu ao ver que Jared estava pronto para sair e só esperava por ele.

– Você demorou, Sr. Veterinário. – Jared disse cruzando os braços.

– Problemas com alguns cavalos... – Jensen se justificou. – Me dá alguns minutinhos para eu tomar um banho e me trocar?

– Claro. – Jared sorriu.

– Já volto.

Jensen subiu, tomou uma ducha rápida, se vestiu e desceu para encontrar Jared. Mal acreditava em sua sorte por ter encontrado alguém como ele. Jared era tudo o que Jensen desejava num parceiro para sexo sem compromisso. Ele era lindo, forte e bissexual. Isso significava que Jared, provavelmente, não queria nada sério com ele. Afinal, Jared já fora casado. Com Jared, Jensen não teria que se preocupar com a possibilidade de um amante cobrando algo mais que sexo, algo mais do que ele poderia dar. Era perfeito. Perfeito... Ainda assim, Jensen sentia uma pontada no peito ao pensar que entre ele e Jared existiria apenas sexo. Por quê?

VI

O bar da Guen era igual a qualquer outro bar de cidade pequena. Era espaçoso, pois não havia outra opção de entretenimento para os moradores da cidade, e tinha certo ar aconchegante com uma decoração rústica e cheia de enfeites caseiros como quadros com moldura de madeira com pinturas de florzinhas ou cavalos ou mesmo forros de mesa bordados a mão. Havia um grande espaço diante das mesas enfileiradas ordenadamente. Era ali que as pessoas dançavam. Além disso, havia um pequeno palco mais a frente e Jared se perguntou se haveria ocasionalmente apresentações de cantores ali.

– Que tal uma mesa bem no cantinho? – Jensen lhe olhou sugestivamente.

– Aquela está vazia. – Jared apontou para uma mesa bem no fundo. Ali seria perfeito para eles trocarem algumas caricias embaixo da mesa sem ninguém notar.

Se dirigiram a mesa do canto, mas quando passavam por entre as outras mesas, alguém puxou Jensen pelo braço e eles pararam.

– Jen! – O homem exclamou. – Que bom vê-lo aqui!

– Ei, Chris! – Jensen disse e Jared reparou que ele estava meio sem fôlego ao dizer isso. – Conhece o meu novo administrador? Esse é Jared Padalecki. Jared, esse é Christian Kane.

– Prazer. – Chris lhe estendeu a mão e Jared a apertou. – Eu sou amigo do Jen e fisioterapeuta do pai dele.

– Ah. – Jared não queria render assunto. Queria ir logo para aquela mesa afastada junto com Jensen para os dois poderem se divertir um pouco.

– Por que não se sentam aqui? – Christian convidou. Jared esperou que Jensen recusasse, mas decepcionou-se.

– Claro. – Jensen disse sorrindo ao puxar uma cadeira para si. Jared ficou um tempo sem reação. Iriam se sentar com o amigo de Jensen? Que encontro era aquele, então?

Mesmo contrariado, Jared se sentou ao lado de Jensen. Os dois amigos começaram a conversar sobre o passado e Jared se sentiu fora do assunto. Jensen volta e meia tentava incluí-lo no assunto, mas Jared já estava meio exasperado por eles estarem perdendo uma oportunidade ótima de ficarem sozinhos e se conhecerem melhor. Afinal, Jensen morreria muito em breve e Jared queria passar o máximo de tempo possível com ele.

– Hoje é noite de karaokê. – Chris disse olhando de um jeito estranho para Jensen.

– Não. – Jensen disse categoricamente. – Sem chances.

– O quê? – Jared perguntou confuso.

– O Jensen aqui é uma lenda do karaokê. – Chris disse dando uma piscadinha para Jared. – Você tem que ver...

– Não mesmo. – Jensen negou. – A verdade é que eu sou o único corajoso que encara o karaokê antes de ter tomado meia caixa de cerveja.

– Eu gostaria de te ver no palco. – Jared sorriu. Será que Jensen cantava alguma coisa mesmo ou era graça de Chris?

– Vai lá, jen. – Chris pediu.

– Não. – Jensen negou.

– Ah, vai lá, Jen. – Jared apertou sua perna por baixo da mesa. – Por mim...

Jensen e ele trocaram um olhar quente. Jensen, então, tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja e se levantou.

– É isso aí! – Chris aplaudiu enquanto Jensen se encaminhava ao palco.

Jared esperou cheio de emoção. Enquanto Jensen passava por entre as mesas até chegar ao palco, muitos o aplaudiam. Jensen devia ser bem conhecido ali. Jared se sentiu meio orgulhoso. Sabia que ele e Jensen estariam juntos muito em breve. Jensen já era quase seu namorado.

Jensen se posicionou diante do microfone e sorriu para Jared e Chris. Jared retribuiu o sorriso. Será que Jensen cantaria uma música para ele? As luzes se apagaram e a única iluminação ali era a do palco. Jensen fechou os olhos e se preparou. Quando o instrumental começou, Jared sentiu uma fisgada no peito. Conhecia aquela música e a achava simplesmente perfeita. Jensen a cantaria para ele.

_This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_

_(Este Romeu está sangrando  
Mas você não pode ver o seu sangue  
São apenas alguns sentimentos  
Que este velho sujeito jogou fora)_

Enquanto Jensen cantava, seu olhar estava fixo na mesa onde Jared e Chris estavam sentados. Jared se sentiu corar. Aquele olhar de Jensen era até meio indiscreto.

_It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up_

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby that's just me

_Tem chovido desde que você me deixou  
Agora estou me afogando no dilúvio  
Você sabe que sempre fui um lutador  
Mas sem você, eu desisto_

Agora não posso cantar uma canção de amor  
Como deve ser cantada  
Bem, acho que não sou mais tão bom  
Mas querida, sou apenas eu

Jared reparou certa nota de desespero na voz de Jensen que tornava a música mais densa, mais comovente, e ele se perguntou pela primeira vez por que Jensen escolhera justamente aquela música.

_And I will love you baby always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always  
_

_E eu, te amarei, querida, sempre  
E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre  
Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar  
Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem  
E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará no meu pensamento  
E eu te amarei sempre_

Jared sentiu uma pontada no peito. Aquela era uma promessa de amor eterno, mas por alguma razão ainda desconhecida para ele, Jared não sentia que Jensen cantava para ele.

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh  
Some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say good bye_

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes I'm just a man

_Agora as fotos que você deixou para trás  
São apenas lembranças de uma vida diferente  
Algumas que nos fizeram rir  
Algumas que nos fizeram chorar  
Uma que você fez ter que dizer adeus_

O que eu não daria para passar meus dedos pelos seus cabelos  
Tocar em seus lábios, abraçá-la apertado  
Quando você disser suas preces, tente entender  
que eu cometi erros, sou apenas um homem  
Quando ele abraçar você  
Quando ele puxar você para perto  
Quando ele disser as palavras  
Que você precisa ouvir  
Eu queria ser ele porque aquelas palavras são minhas  
Para dizer a você até o fim dos tempos

Jared sentiu um formigamento na nuca. Sinal claro de que algo ali não era o que parecia. Ele se concentrou no olhar de Jensen e o seguiu. Como temia, descobriu que seu olhar incidia sobre Chris Kane a olhá-lo cheio de admiração.

_And I will love you baby always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always  
_

_E eu, te amarei, querida, sempre  
E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre  
Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar  
Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem  
E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará no meu pensamento  
E eu te amarei sempre_

Jared sentiu um aperto terrível no peito. Aquela música, aquele olhar, era para Christian Kane. Era Chris o grande amor da vida de Jensen. Era ele que Jensen amaria até o fim dos tempos. Era por ele seu amor incondicional e eterno.

_Well there ain't no luck in this loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

And I will love you baby always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always 

_Bem, não há sorte nestes dados viciados  
Mas querida, se você me der apenas mais uma chance  
Nós podemos refazer nossos antigos sonhos e nossas antigas vidas  
Encontraremos um lugar onde o sol ainda brilha_

_Sim, e eu te amarei, querida, sempre  
E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre  
Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar  
Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem  
E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em meu pensamento_

Quando Jensen acabou de cantar, foi ovacionado. Muitos se levantaram para aplaudi-lo. Jared continuou em seu lugar olhando fixamente para a cerveja em sua mão. Jensen voltou a se sentar ao seu lado. Os dois beberam mais um pouco, depois Chris se despediu dos dois e foi embora.

– Finalmente sozinhos... – Jensen sorriu para Jared daquele jeitinho sexy que só ele tinha.

– É. – Jared deu um meio sorriso e desviou o olhar. Não conseguia acreditar na cara de pau de Jensen. Ele havia passado a noite toda babando por Chris e agora que o fisioterapeuta havia ido embora, Jensen queria o reserva.

– Algum problema, Jared? – Jensen perguntou.

– Nenhum. – Jared esvaziou sua garrafa de cerveja. – Vamos embora?

– Mas já? – Jensen pareceu decepcionado.

– Eu estou meio cansado...

– Certo. – Jensen disse meio emburrado e colocou algumas notas sobre a mesa.

– Deixa que eu pague a metade. – Jared disse tirando sua carteira do bolso.

– Não. – Jensen segurou sua mão. – É um encontro, lembra? – Jensen sorriu.

– Então você deveria ter pagado a parte do Chris. – Jared jogou umas notas sobre a mesa e saiu do bar deixando Jensen de boca aberta.


	4. Chapter 4

I

Quando Jensen acabou de cantar, foi ovacionado. Muitos se levantaram para aplaudi-lo. Jared continuou em seu lugar olhando fixamente para a cerveja em sua mão. Jensen voltou a se sentar ao seu lado. Os dois beberam mais um pouco, depois Chris se despediu dos dois e foi embora.

– Finalmente sozinhos... – Jensen sorriu para Jared daquele jeitinho sexy que só ele tinha.

– É. – Jared deu um meio sorriso e desviou o olhar. Não conseguia acreditar na cara de pau de Jensen. Ele havia passado a noite toda babando por Chris e agora que o fisioterapeuta havia ido embora, Jensen queria o reserva.

– Algum problema, Jared? – Jensen perguntou.

– Nenhum. – Jared esvaziou sua garrafa de cerveja. – Vamos embora?

– Mas já? – Jensen pareceu decepcionado.

– Eu estou meio cansado...

– Certo. – Jensen disse meio emburrado e colocou algumas notas sobre a mesa.

– Deixa que eu pague a metade. – Jared disse tirando sua carteira do bolso.

– Não. – Jensen segurou sua mão. – É um encontro, lembra? – Jensen sorriu.

– Então você deveria ter pagado a parte do Chris. – Jared jogou umas notas sobre a mesa e saiu do bar deixando Jensen de boca aberta.

Pouco depois Jensen o alcançou.

– O que foi aquilo, Jared? – Jensen perguntou.

– Eu é que pergunto. – Jared o encarou. – Você deu em cima de mim desde que pisei na sua fazenda, se declarou abertamente, me chamou para um encontro, mas quando chegamos aqui só tinha olhos para Christina Kane.

– Jared... – Jensen baixou a cabeça.

– Não vai nem negar, não é mesmo? – Jared riu sem o menor humor.

– O que você esperava de mim, Jared? – Jensen levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Você é bissexual, era casado... Eu sou gay e gosto do meu amigo hetero. Nós dois nos sentimos atraídos um pelo outro. Por que não podemos passar alguns momentos agradáveis juntos?

– Ah! Então é isso o que você quer: alguns momentos agradáveis...

– E o que você queria, Jared? – Jensen perguntou. – Você acabou de perder a família. Tenho certeza de que você não ia sair comigo esperando uma história de amor.

– Era justamente isso o que eu esperava.

Jensen ficou sem palavras. Jared balançou a cabeça e se afastou.

– Aonde vai? – Ouviu Jensen perguntar.

– Vou esfriar a cabeça. – Jared disse sem se voltar.

– E como pretende voltar para a fazenda depois? – Jensen gritou. – É um bom pedaço de chão daqui até lá...

– Eu dou um jeito. – Jared não havia pensado nisso. Havia ido ali com Jensen no carro dele. Sem ele não teria carona para voltar à fazenda.

– Não faz assim... – Jensen havia corrido até ele e o segurara pelo braço. Jared o fez soltá-lo com um puxão. Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto. – Olha, me desculpe, ok? Eu fui um idiota com você. Acho que nós dois saímos com intenções diferentes. Eu devia ter deixado as coisas mais claras e, definitivamente, eu não devia ter me comportado daquele jeito com o Chris bem na sua frente.

– É, não devia. – Jared não escondeu sua amargura.

– Sinto muito. – Jensen disse de um modo doce. – Deixa eu compensar você.

– E como você pretende fazer isso?

– Tenho umas ideias... – Jensen disse de modo sugestivo.

– Não. – Jared disse categoricamente. O que Jensen pensava que ele era?

– Calma. Não estou te chamando para cama. – Jensen disse num tom reconciliador. – Outra chance.

– O quê?

– Me dê outra chance. – Jensen disse. – Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu até agora. Vamos começar nosso encontro a partir desse momento.

Jared pensou em mandar Jensen ir pastar, mas sabia que o tempo entre eles era curto. Seu orgulho e o seu bom senso lhe diziam que ele deveria manter com Jensen uma relação apenas profissional, mas seu coração lhe dizia que ficar fugindo e resistindo era pior. Logo Jensen morreria e ele se arrependeria por não ter aproveitado o tempo que tinham juntos.

– Você não merece... – Jared disse.

– Mas... – Jensen já começava a abrir um sorriso vitorioso.

– Mas vou te dar outra chance. – Jared disse.

– Certo. – Jensen tirou do bolso as chaves do carro e balançou-as diante do cowboy. – Vamos?

– Não vamos voltar para o bar? – Jared franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Tenho um lugar bem melhor em mente. – Jensen sorriu de modo convidativo e seguiu rumo ao carro. Jared ainda travava uma batalha com seu bom senso quando o seguiu.

II

Os dois haviam ido todo o caminho em silêncio. Jensen bem que tentara puxar conversa, mas Jared estava taciturno. Ainda não saia de seus ouvidos a voz desesperadamente apaixonada de Jensen enquanto cantava para Chris Kane. Estava tão perdido em amarguras e dúvidas que sequer reparou no caminho por aonde iam, mas assustou-se quando Jensen parou o carro, aparentemente, no meio do nada.

– Onde estamos? – Jared perguntou olhando pela janela. Estavam em uma estrada de terra com um enorme campo de milho de um lado e um bosque do outro. À frente mais estrada até o fim do horizonte. – Para aonde você me trouxe, Jensen?

– Relaxa. – Jensen disse abrindo a porta do carro. – Vou te mostrar um lugar legal.

Jared saiu do carro e seguiu Jensen até o bosque. Os dois caminharam um pouco até um lago. Era noite de lua cheia e sua luz dourada iluminava o local. Jensen parou em frente ao lago e virou-se para olhar Jared.

– É aqui. – Jensen sorriu. – Meu local secreto.

Jared caminhou até a margem do lago e estudou o local. Era realmente lindo e a luz da lua tornava a atmosfera romântica e meio sobrenatural. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava transbordando de alegria por Jensen tê-lo levado ali, uma pontada de ciúme insistia em machucá-lo.

– Quantos caras você trouxe aqui? – Jared perguntou ferinamente.

– O quê?! – Jensen pareceu surpreso com a amargura no tom de voz de Jared.

– Já trouxe o Christian aqui ou somente os caras com quem transa?

– Você é um idiota. – Jensen disse balançando a cabeça e se afastando.

Imediatamente, Jared se deu conta da besteira que havia feito. O que ele estava fazendo? Jensen morreria em breve. Ao invés de ficar brigando com ele e o afastando, Jared deveria puxá-lo para seus braços e amá-lo como se não houvesse amanhã, por que não haveria.

Jared o segurou pelo braço e o fez vira-se para olhá-lo. Mesmo com a luz da lua, era difícil ver claramente as feições de Jensen. Jared desejou que fosse dia para que ele pudesse olhar em seus olhos verdes e deliciar-se ao vê-lo corar tornando suas sardas mais visíveis.

– Eu sou um idiota. – Jared disse.

– É. Você é. – Jensen concordou.

– Será que eu também mereço uma segunda chance?

– Talvez... – Jensen disse molemente enquanto Jared o puxava para os seus braços. Jensen pousou o rosto em seu ombro e se deixou abraçar. – Sabe, Jared... Eu nunca trouxe ninguém aqui. Nem mesmo Chris.

– Por que eu, então? – Jared perguntou o estreitando ainda mais em seus braços.

– Não sei. – Jensen deu de ombros. – Você tem um jeito estranho de me fazer sentir amarrado a você. Como se fosse coisa do destino... – Jensen riu de suas próprias palavras.

– Talvez seja. – Jared disse sério enquanto se inclinava para beijar o topo de sua cabeça. A sua mente vinham imagens dos sonhos em que compartilhavam coisas mais intimas que o sexo. Jared se via com Jensen ali, naquele mesmo local, naquela mesma noite, abraçados, juntos.

E por que sabia que não seria rechaçado, Jared segurou o queixo de Jensen com as pontas dos dedos e o fez erguer o rosto para receber um beijo molhado cheio de amor, carinho e tristeza. Jensen retribuiu o beijo. Seus braços enlaçaram a cintura de Jared enquanto o homem o apertava firmemente contra seu corpo. Se Jared pudesse ao menos mantê-lo sempre em seus braços...

Jared deitou Jensen na grama fria e começou a despi-lo. Jensen o ajudou com os botões da camisa e com a fivela do sinto enquanto ria divertido.

– Para quem não queria só sexo, você anda muito afoito para tirar minha roupa...

– Não quero só sexo. – Jared disse puxando as calças de Jensen. – Mas quero sexo também. – Jared se inclinou sobre ele para beijá-lo enquanto se despia. – Sei que você só quer isso e eu vou lhe dar o que quer, mas pode ter certeza de que também vou pegar o que eu quero.

– E o que você quer? – Jensen perguntou ajudando Jared a terminar de se despir.

– Quero tudo, Jensen. – Jared disse já completamente despido. – Quero seu corpo, seu coração, sua alma... Quero você inteiro. – Jared se inclinou para beijá-lo, mas Jensen segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e o olhou nos olhos.

– Muitos homens já quiseram isso de mim, Jared, mas tudo o que ofereço é meu corpo e, mesmo assim, em curto prazo. – Havia sinceridade em seus olhos. – Não posso prometer nada além disso.

– Então não prometa. – Jared disse. – Eu sei o que eu quero, Jensen, e sei que vou conseguir. – Jared sorriu. – Querendo ou não, você vai cair de amores por mim.

– Outros já disseram isso. – Jensen disse divertindo-se.

– Eu não sou como nenhum outro que já passou pela sua vida. – Jared insistiu. – Eu sou o seu destino.

Jensen pensou em rir da conversa fiada de Jared. Outros homens já haviam lhe falado sobre o destino, mas com Jared era diferente. Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca acertaram em cheio o peito de Jensen. Era uma certeza quase tão palpável quanto o corpo sobre o seu.

Jared o beijou e Jensen se entregou ao beijo de uma forma diferente. Sua excitação deu uma amortecida e logo voltou, mas com um sabor diferente. Era como se seu próprio corpo esperasse mais do que uma simples transa. Quando Jared beijou seu pescoço, Jensen gemeu alto e deu um meio rebolado fazendo suas ereções se esfregarem aumentando ainda mais a excitação de ambos.

Havia algo diferente ali e Jensen sabia disso. Sabia e não queria. Tudo o que queria mesmo era sexo. Uma boa foda para amenizar seu desesperado amor não correspondido por Chris. Só isso. Mas lá vinha Jared enchê-lo de ideias e sensações esquisitas. Isso não era nada do que Jensen estava acostumado. Por mais que gostasse de aventuras, amor era um terreno em que Jensen não queria se aventurar mais. Já tinha seu grande amor não correspondido. Não precisava de outro para bagunçar ainda mais sua vida.

Jensen segurou Jared pela cintura e o fez girar invertendo, assim, as posições. Jared o olhou cheio de surpresa. Jensen riu. Era assim que ele gostava: estar no comando. Jensen se inclinou para beijá-lo, depois se sentou sobre seu quadril e começou a rebolar. Jared abriu um enorme sorriso e o segurou pela cintura, deixando Jensen dançar sobre ele. As mãos de Jensen percorriam o próprio corpo. Seus dedos atrevidos beliscavam os próprios mamilos fazendo os olhos de Jared se estreitarem de desejo. Quando as mãos de Jensen se fecharam em torno de seu próprio sexo numa masturbação lenta e sensual, Jared parecia que iria enlouquecer.

– Jensen, eu preciso...

Jensen o calou com um beijo. Seus dedos tatearam o chão até encontrarem sua jaqueta. Do bolso ele tirou um tubo de lubrificante e camisinha. Ele lubrificou os dedos e os introduziu dentro de si tesourando-os a fim de esticá-los para receber Jared. Quanto estava pronto, ele montou em Jared empalando seu sexo túrgido. O administrador gemeu alto ao sentir-se dentro dele. Jensen sorriu. As coisas seriam exatamente como queriam. Não o contrário. Que Jared falasse de amor e destino até babar. Jensen só queria uma boa foda.

– Ah, Jensen! – Jared gritou se movendo sob ele, mas Jensen o forçou a ficar parado.

– Quietinho, garanhão. – Jensen sorriu cheio de malícia. – O cowboy aqui sou eu.

Jared quase perdeu o fôlego quando Jensen começou a se movimentar sobre ele como se estivesse cavalgando um touro numa arena. Já havia sido cavalgado antes, mas nunca daquele jeito nem por um cowboy experiente o bastante para fazê-lo se sentir uma perfeita montaria.

Jensen continuou cavalgando-o e levando-o à loucura. O modo como seus quadris se mexiam era mágico. Jared esperava que sexo com Jensen fosse bom, mas não esperava tudo isso. Quando os movimentos de Jensen ficaram mais rápidos e mais fortes, Jared imaginou que ele estava chegando lá e só a perspectiva de tê-lo levado ao orgasmo sem ter feito muito já o deixava a ponto de explodir. O clímax de Jensen veio como um turbilhão sacudindo seu corpo inteiro e o fazendo praticamente uivar. Jared assistiu deliciado às feições de Jensen se iluminar de prazer. Isso o fez ficar à beira do seu próprio clímax. Jensen olhou para ele sorrindo e voltou a cavalgá-lo num ritmo louco que o tinha quase surtando de prazer. Quando Jensen se apertou em torno de seu membro inflado, Jared explodiu.

Mas isso não fez Jensen desmontá-lo. Ao contrário. Jensen foi rebolando devagarzinho até que Jared estivesse quase murcho dentro dele e só então o desmontou e estendeu-se ao seu lado na grama.

– Uau! – Foi só o que Jared conseguiu dizer. Jensen sorriu e o beijou.

– Vou considerar isso um elogio.

– Foi tão perfeito. – Jared sussurrou.

– Apesar de ter sido perfeito, nós precisamos voltar. – Jensen disse se levantando e oferecendo a mão a Jared. – Temos um dia longo amanhã, esqueceu?

– Eu realmente me esqueço de tudo quando estou com você. – Jared disse sorrindo aceitando sua ajuda.

– Pés no chão, Jared. – Jensen o alertou. – Pés no chão.

Os dois voltaram para o carro. Jared sabia que para Jensen havia sido apenas sexo, mas para ele fora mágico. Tudo havia acontecido de acordo com seu sonho, até os mínimos detalhes. Jared se lembrava de toda a cena do sexo quente com a qual sonhara há algum tempo. Mas depois de tanto tempo e de tantos outros sonhos, a exatidão das sensações e dos sentimentos havia se perdido. Porém tudo o que fora perdido havia sido recuperado naquela noite na grama molhada em torno do lago. A euforia, a magia de amar alguém sob a luz da lua, tudo voltou mais forte e mais intenso e Jared teve certeza de que mesmo sem os sonhos, ele teria se apaixonado perdidamente por Jensen.

III

Já era tarde. A lua cheia se estendia preguiçosa sobre um leito de escura seda. E dali, de sua cama nas sombras, ela apreciava zombeteira o homem sentado na cama olhando para o lado de fora da janela. Jensen não estava em casa, muito menos o novo administrador. Ele não era burro. Ele vira quando os dois haviam saído juntos cheios de risinhos e olhares.

Roger suspirou. Ainda lembrava-se de Jensen menino correndo pela casa e tentando montar o cachorro e laçar o vaso de flores da mãe. Lembrava-se de vê-lo participar de seu primeiro rodeio e do quanto ele ficara aborrecido por não ter ganhado nenhum prêmio. Roger havia feito para ele um troféu de madeira e Jensen o aceitara com tamanha felicidade que o pai se sentira tão gratificado por isso que achava que seria capaz de construir um troféu por dia só para ganhar aquele sorriso. E então Jensen havia se sentado com ele para tomarem uma cerveja e despejara:

– Pai, sou gay.

A dor, a decepção, o abismo que de repente se abriu entre eles, tudo arrebentou de uma só vez e Roger havia dito palavras que ele nunca imaginara dizer para o filho. Roger o havia feito sofrer, o vira chorando ao juntar suas coisas. E mesmo que seu coração lhe mandasse chamar o filho de volta, Roger não o fizera. Engolira a tristeza e vivera sozinho. Sozinho...

Agora Jensen estava de volta e Roger não sabia como agir. Não era como se Jensen estivesse sendo dissimulado com ele. Jensen era gay. Havia confessado isso. E, pelo visto, o tal administrador também era. Então que mal havia? Por que Roger não podia simplesmente deixá-lo viver a vida como queria e foder quem bem quisesse? Por que ver que Jensen, tão parecido com ele, não era igual em tudo o machucava tanto?

– Estou cansado. – Disse consigo mesmo. – Estou cansado demais para lidar com isso.

Roger fechou os olhos e desejou adormecer, mas o som dos pneus da pickup de Jensen o alertou de que o filho estava voltando. Roger abriu os olhos e olhou pela janela afastando um pouco as cortinas. Ele viu quando Jared e Jensen desceram do carro e se atracaram num beijo quente na porta de casa.

– Tisc! – Roger ficava irritado só de imaginar, quanto mais ao ver.

Quando os dois entraram, Roger abandonou sua vigia e, com muito esforço, deitou-se. Amanhã conversaria com Jensen sobre isso. Amanhã...

IV

Jared fechou a porta de seu quarto e voltou-se para o ambiente vazio. Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama e olhou para a fotografia de Gen e Thomas. Não havia sido capaz de salvá-los, mas salvaria Jensen. Não sabia quem, nem quando ou por quê, mas ainda assim impediria o assassinato de Jensen. E se não fosse capaz de fazer isso, morreria com ele. Aquela cena de seu sonho não se realizaria.


End file.
